AMOR INMORTAL
by lucy dragneel taisho
Summary: Inuyasha es un medio demonio príncipe pero tiene mas sangre demoniaca que humana por su padre y kagome es una sacerdotisa hanyo y por las circunstancias ellos se encuentran y queda perdidamente enamorado uno del otro. Kagome es la guardiana de la perla de shikon y por un ser oscuro los separara ¿podrá el amor triunfar? lemonn
1. Chapter 1

Amor inmortal

Inuyasha es un medio demonio príncipe pero tiene mas sangre demoniaca que humana por su padre y kagome es una sacerdotisa hanyo y por las circunstancias ellos se encuentran y queda perdidamente enamorado uno del otro. Kagome es la guardiana de la perla de shikon y por un ser oscuro los separara ¿podrá el amor triunfar?

Prologo:

Se encontraba una joven hanyou en las aguas termales tomando un baño des pues de un largo dia de trabajo de cuidar a los aldeanos enfermos por su deber de ayudar a las personas ella era una hanyou sacerdotisa ya que era muy común en la aldea de ella.

Kagome se llama la hanyou el aspecto de ella es alta con un peso aproximado de 52kg con dos hermosas orejitas negras arriba de su cabeza, el cabello largo color negro como la noche hasta la cadera con risos en las puntas, y lo mas atrayente eran esos color miel vieja que destellaban brillo por la vida, y en su boca salía dos colmillos pequeños y afilados.

Ella se encontraba bañando y como sus sentidos eran desarrollados se apresuro a vestirse con su traje de sacerdotisa y con sus arco y flecha le apunto a un yukai gato que buscaba perfectamente lo que ella tenía y era la codiciada perla shikon

Sé que estas ahí, sasuke que es lo que quieres –dijo kagome en un tono muy despreocupado dirigiéndose al yukai apuntando con su arco para dispararle

Hola mi hermosa mujer no veo por qué te entregaron la perla ya que no eres capaz de cuidar de ti misma mejor dame la perla –dijo sasuke en un tono burlón, hacia a kagome que mantenía tensado el arco hacia el

Dejemos las charlas y dame esa perla no quiero las timarte aun que te aria un gran favor por ser una asquerosa hanyou –dijo sasuke en un tono de despareció hacia la miko-hanyou

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa desaparece –dijo kagome disparando la flecha al yukai y desapareció por completo por el poder de la flecha

Kagome se dejo caer en el pasto sentada ya que su vida des de pequeña ha sido muy difícil por ser mitad humana y demonio ya que su madre era una sacerdotisa que se enamoro de un demonio poderoso y su padre y madre murieron por una batalla que se desato cuando era pequeña por la perla ya que esa perla desapareció 50 años y reapareció cuando ella estaba desprevenida y fue atacada por un yokai serpiente y le saco la perla del estomago y por eso ella cuida de ella porque es la guardiana de la perla y tiene el deber de proteger.

EN LAS TIERRAS DEL OESTE

Un joven hanyou se encontraba entrenando con su padre con la espada más poderosa colmillo de acero. El joven era un príncipe hanyou su padre era el demonio INU NO TAISHO, tenía el cabello plateado y largo hasta debajo de los muslos y unas lindas orejas de perro blancas y unos ojos color dorado como el sol, era hermoso él era el príncipe inuyasha que entrenaba para ser el mejor guerrero. Tenia de ropa un traje rojo von armaduras y en las mejillas tenía unas líneas moradas al igual que su padre ya que tenia mas sangre demoniaca que humana, Vivian en un hermoso castillo en las tierras del oeste en donde su padre era dueño vivía con su hermano ya que era demonio completo por la primera esposa de su padre y su madre murió cuando él nació

Padre cuando podre saber los poderes de colmillo de hacer –dijo inuyasha un tanto desanimado ya que a espada no se transformaba solo era una espada oxidada y sin filo

Tranquilo hijo pronto los podrás usar cuando encuentres a una persona a quien proteger –dijo INU NI TAISHO a su hijo que tenía cara de aburrimiento

Bueno papa adiós tengo sueño –dijo inuyasha despreocupado para tomar un baño e ir a dormir

EN LA ALEA

Kagome se encontraba en la cabaña con kaede una miko anciana que le dio techo en donde dormir al ver en ella lo que en otras personas no hay amor y generosidad, estaba preparando una pasta para sanar las heridas de un enfermo cuando se escucharon los gritos de los aldeanos estaban sido atacados cuando iba a actuar sintió un golpe que la dejo inocente todo de vivió oscuro y no supo nada mas

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

La fuerza del destino

Capitulo 1

Se encontraba kagome tirada en el suelo por el fuerte golpe que tenía en la cabeza. De pronto se despertó de golpe y a su alrededor se encontraba u aldea destruida por completo y el cuerpo de la anciana kaede tirado sin vida, para ella eso fue un golpe muy duro ya que era lo más cercano a una familia como su abuela. En eso aparecieron las lagrimas resbalar por sus ojos al ver destruida la única parte que consideraba su hogar la aldea. De pronto le vino a su mente las imágenes de la masacre.

-FLASH BACK-

Se encontraba ella y la anciana kaede preparando una pasta de hiervas medicinales para curar a un enfermo de la aldea, de pronto empezaron a escuchare ruidos y gritos por parte de los aldeanos ellas salieron a ver qué pasaba por que había tanto alboroto.

Kagome quédate a qui iré a ver qué pasa –dijo kaede al salir de la cabaña dejando a kagome con el anciano enfermo-

No anciana kaede espéreme no salga es peligroso –dijo en un tono muy preocupado

Y en eso sale un ogro y la ataca al ver a kagome indefensa que no tenía ningún arma no traía con ella su arco y flechas en un ágil movimiento ella esquivo el ataque del ogro y como su velocidad era impresionante al ogro lo dejo cansado por lo que aprovecho y lo ataco

Garras de luna –dijo kagome que al salir de sus garras una luz rosada de sus garras en forma de media luna con destellos rojos con lo que purifico al ogro matándolo

Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos a qui es nada más ni nada menos que la guardiana de la perla y es cierto lo que dicen los rumores es sorprendentemente hermosa lástima que tendremos que matarte –dijo un bandido llamado onigumo su aspecto era ojos color negro, el cabello largo negro y rizado hasta la espalda muy guapo pero el corazón lleno de maldad.

Que es lo que quieres maldito –dijo kagome en pose de ataque

Fácil entrégame la perla de shikon y te perdono la vida a ti y a tu asquerosa aldea –dijo en un tono despreocupado a lo que kagome le erizo la piel y le dio asco

Lo siento pero la perla de shiko ya no existe desapareció hace mas de 50 años no se por qué dices que yo la tengo –dijo kagome ella mentía y si existía la pera solo que ella conjuro un hechizo para mantenerla a salvo de los seres oscuros y yukais.

Mi entes eso es mentira y como no queres decirme donde esta los aldeanos lo pagaran atente a las consecuencias –dijo ben un tono amenazador él y sus fieles seguidores empezaron la masacre en la aldea

Se escuchaban los gritos de los aldeanos y los niños que eran quemados por las antorchas. Las casas de quemaban todo se destruía a su paso y sin que ella lo pudiera evitar recibió un golpe en la cabeza por detrás que fue atacada por la espalda, se desmallo empezó a ver oscuro es cucando los gritos de kaede y todo se volvió silencio

-FIN DEL FLASH BACH-

Kagome al recordar eso le da impotencia por no poder proteger a la gente que quería ya que era la segunda sacerdotisa a cargo después de kaede se sentía sola humillada y traicionada por si misma por no poder proteger a la gente que le dio un hogar y una familia cuando era pequeña

Después de lo sucedido kagome se encargo de darle sepultura a todos los aldeanos ya que solo sobrevivió una hanyou ella se parecía a kagome solo que ella tenía los ojos color chocolate que demostraban amor por la vida y ella la consideraba como su hermana mayor aunque tenían la misma edad 18 años ella era rin una joven muy hermosa al igual que kagome solo que diferencia eran el color de sus ojos y era dos centímetros más baja que kagome .

EN EL PALACIO DEL OESTE

Se encontraba inuyasha en su habitación acostado en el futón con su yukata para dormir pero no podía ya era de noche y tenía un mal presentimiento, entonces se levanto y se vistió con su traje rojo con armadura y agarro su espada colmillo de acero todos dormían era de noche cuando de pronto se escucho un estallido en la parte de en frente de castillo todos los guardianes fueron a ver que pasa y salió el señor de oeste INU NO TAISHO con su hijo sesshomaru en pose de ataque para defender el castillo de una posible invasión a las tierras y el castillo mismo

Sesshomaru, inuyasha ustedes peleen en ala norte del castillo yo los detendré en esta parte rápido –dijo INU NO TAISHO a sus dos hijos lo cuales asintieron y fueron a pelear con el enemigo

La pelea duro toda la noche ya que ellos ganaron la batalla no los invadieron fue dura cayeron agotados por los esfuerzos de la pelea.

-EN LA ALDEA-

Rin como ya terminamos con dar santa sepultura a los aldeanos nos iremos de aquí iremos en aldea en aldea hasta encontrar al maldito que hizo esto –dijo kagome en un tono mordaz lleno de odio y venganza

Está bien kagome solo que no es bueno guardar rencores a nadie por más daño que nos han hecho –dijo rin en un tono dulce y amoroso como hermana

Está bien rin solo una cosa antes de irnos –dijo kagome saco la perla de shikon para pedir un deseo- perla de shikon deseo que desaparezcas para siempre y que no vuelvas a aparecer en ningún tiempo o espacio desaparece por la eternidad.

-después de que kagome pidiera el deseo la perla desapareció en un brillante tono color rosa hasta desvanecerse-

Rin es hora de irnos –dijo kagome volteándose haber a rin- es hora de dejar nuestras vidas en el pasado para empezar una nueva y por eso solo esconderemos nuestra apariencia con un hechizo que solo yo puedo desvanecer seremos humanas por un tiempo indefinido pero cuando estemos en peligro volveremos a nuestra naturaleza

Rin asintió con la cabeza

Kagome empezó a pronunciar un hechizo que fue cambiado sus apariencias a humanas, cada una palpitando desaparecieron sus orejas, colmillos, garras y las remplazaron por humanas, los ojos de kagome pasaron del color miel a un color azul zafiro y los de rin a un color verde esmeralda eran simplemente hermosas las mismas figuras solo que ahora humanas

Es hora de irnos rin hasta pronto anciana kaede –dijo en un tono de tristeza.

así empezaron un nuevo rumbo a las tierras desconocidas a forjar su propio destino y vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos por la culpa del bandido onigumo y encontrarse con nuevos amigos y nuevos amores

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Se encontraba kagome y rin en las aguas termales después de una larga caminata, desde que salieron de la aldea en formas humanas mantenían a sus mismos poderes de hanyou alertas de cualquier peligro a lo que kagome se sumergió en el agua cuando le vino en la mente la leyenda de la perla la cual purifico, pero jamás desaparecerá ya que la perla otra vez se encontraba en su interior de nuevo, la historia de su madre y amado padre MIDORIKO Y HOSHIOMI

_Hace 50 años una sacerdotisa poderosa, hermosa, gentil, honesta, y tierna tenía el cabello color negro como la noche hasta la cadera, unos hermosos ojos color azul zafiro ella era la sacerdotisa midoriko. Ella se encargaba de la aldea de exterminadores, los ayudaba a combatir con los demonios ya que constantemente atacaban las aldeas por la guerra que se desato por el poder de las tierras del este. _

_En una batalla midoriko luchaba contra un demonio gato, donde peleaba con gran destreza a pesar de su condición humana era la más poderosa sacerdotisa que había pisado la faz de la tierra, el yukai gato empezó a atacarla la lucha la dejo agotada por que utilizo todas sus fuerzas para poder ganar la batalla contra el yukai gato_

_Ríndete asquerosa humana no podrás contra nosotros estas tierras por derecho nos pertenecen desde hace 100 añ0s solo que su asquerosa especio nos la arrebato –dijo el yukai gato llamado mukemi_

_Jamás estas tierras son de nosotros ustedes son los invasores estas tierras le pertenecieron a los monjes y exterminadores de esta aldea así que lárguense si no quieren ser purificados –dijo la sacerdotisa midoriko en un tono de amenaza _

_Ustedes lo pidieron ataque… -dijo el yukai gato con un grito desgarrador-_

_Y así una nueva batalla comenzaba, había muchos yukais, exterminadores, sacerdotisas, monjes muertos por todos lados, hasta que de pronto apareció un yukai perro poderoso el cabello color negro como la noche, los ojos de un color dorado hermosos, signo de los demonios de la raza perro que son uno de los clanes más poderosos de las tierras del oeste su nombre era hoshiomi _

_Mukemi creo haberte dicho que no te quería en estas tierras causando desastres –dijo en un tono calmado_

_Ho miren quien está aquí, nada más y nada menos que hoshiomi el señor de las tierras del este –dijo mukemi en un tono de burla _

_Deja en paz a estas personas este problema sabes que no son con ellos sino con migo que es lo que quieres, que yo sepa hermano no estás relacionados con ellos –dijo mirándolo fijamente _

_Quiero que meden mis tierras por el derecho que me corresponde u hace mucho dejamos de ser hermanos, es mas nunca lo fuimos porque nuestro padre te adopto y siempre te prefirió a ti aunque fuéramos de distintas razas siempre te odiare –dijo en un tono mordaz _

_Y así comenzó una nueva lucha por parte de ambos, hasta que los dos se cansaron, hoshiomi estaba gravemente herido al igual que su hermano y dejaron la lucha para después y en eso hosiomi se desvanece._

_Ya se encontraba en la aldea de los exterminadores reconstruyendo las cabañas que fueron destruidas por la pelea de a noche, hoshiomi de pronto empezó a recuperar la conciencia y cuando despertó se levanto rápidamente, en eso le ataco un dolor en el costado derecho estaba vendado, ya que tenía graves heridas pero para el día de mañana ya estarán sanadas._

_Hola veo que ya se encuentra mejor –dijo midoriko entrando en la puerta de la cabaña _

_Ola si me encuentro bien gracias –dijo algo sonrojado por la belleza de esa sacerdotisa _

_-Se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro cada uno estudiándose los rasgos, su forma de ser todo _

_Des pues de un tiempo ellos se empezaron verse el uno al otro, empezaron como amigos, pero al pasar los días, ellos sentían algo el uno por el otro y sin que ellos lo evitaran se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro._

_Te Amo hoshiomi y quisiera pedirte algo, que junto conmigo cuidemos la perla de shikon –dijo midoriko sentada en su regazobajo la sombra del árbol sagrado _

_Si te ayudare pero prométeme algo, que jamás te separaras de mi porque te amo como a ninguna otra mujer te he amado –dijo en un tono tierno _

_Y así debajo de las raíces del árbol sagrado hoshiomi y midoriko se entregaron por primera vez a su amor, se amaron con locura y devoción, cuando casi llegan al final hoshiomi marca a midoriko como su esposa, su hembra. La marca tiene la forma de la media luna color azul signo del amor eterno que se profeso la sacerdotisa y el demonio._

_Después de la entrega pasaron tres meses en eso midoriko sale corriendo de la cabaña hacia afuera a vomitar, hacia tres mese que no le venía su periodo y empezó a sacar cuentas, y supo que estaba embarazada, tocándose el vientre empezó a llorar de felicidad seria madre, tendría un hijo de hombre que ama _

_La tarde callo y en eso hoshiomi regresa de un largo día de trabajo con exterminar demonios, llega y le da un beso en la boca a midoriko _

_Ola mi amor tengo algo importante que decirte –dijo al terminar de preparar la cena que era un estofado_

_Que es amor –dijo hoshiomi sentándose a un lado de ella _

_Vamos a ser padres estoy embarazada –dijo emocionada _

_Qué bueno por fin se cumplen mis sueños –dijo feliz _

_Y pasaron los meses hasta que midoriko dio a luz a una linda y hermosa hanyou, tenía las orejitas negras el cabello negro como la noche, y unos hermosos ojos entre dorado y miel. _

_Es hermosa, como la llamaremos –pregunto hoshiomi con un tono de ternura murando a su hija y mujer._

_Se llamara kagome como la estrella -dijo con toda la felicidad del mundo_

_Después del nacimiento de kagome una nueva guerra se desato pero ahora por la perla de shikon, por lo que sus padres lucharon para mantenerla salvo a ella y a la perla sus dos más grandes tesoros. _

_Midoriko se hacerca a si hija de 5 mese y le entrega la perla de shikon junto a la señora kaede _

_Señora kaede por favor cuide de nuestra pequeña al igual que de la perla, kagome es una bebe pero con un poder jamás visto por la humanidad, ella es la nueva protectora de la perla y cuando esta desaparezca volverá pero más fuerte ya que mi hija es la segunda perla, esta será más fuerte y poderosa y cando sea el momento necesario dígaselo y que la amamos con todo nuestro corazón -dijo con una lagrima _

_Y así se despidieron de su hija para ir a la guerra y que nadie supiera ese secreto porque encadenarían a la tierra a una guerra interminable…_

Kagome sale del agua después de hacer ese análisis de su vida, ella estaba impactada al saber que ella tenía la perla de shikon, pero ahora más poderosa que nunca, y el solo de pensar en ello le da miedo por su vida y he hizo lo siguiente.

Conjuro un hechizo que aparentemente la persona muere, pero el mecanismo de este hechizo esconde la verdadera esencia de la persona solo mostrando lo que la persona quiere, ósea solo una humana.

Con ese hechizo lanzado hizo aparentar que la sacerdotisa de la perla, la temida y valiente hanyou muriera y con ella la perla, que partiera al otro mundo

En el bosque rápido de escucho el rumor que la miko guardiana de la perla murió con ella para no causar mas problemas

Kagome ya se encontraba vestida como miko en forma humana al igual que rin

Rin es hora de irnos ya hice lo que tenía que hacer –dijo en un tono neutro

Y así es como se van de las aguas termales a la aldea cerca de allí, kagome mira el cielo nocturno y pensando que si algún día podrá ser libre de esta responsabilidad y amar a esa persona que la ha estado esperando….

Continuara…

N/A: ojala les aya gustado hasta pornto


End file.
